EPHIPANY
by kamadi
Summary: Gil has an ephipany.SLASH!


A/N: I was writing my first NCIS fic when suddenly I had an urge to write this CSI story. It's the longest story I've written and posted in one part (and also the most explicit) and I hope that you will enjoy it. To be safe I rated this story M because there will be sex in this story. So please do not be offended or throw tomatoes at me…because I did warn you!!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me: they belong to the PTB

// Denotes a flashback

EPHIPANY.

The first thing Grissom felt was an overwhelming sense to get up and to get the hell away from the place. Instead of giving into this feeling he forced himself to stay in bed next to Sara.

'God, Sara….', she had wrapped herself around him immediately after Grissom had tried to ease himself away from her. The most appropriate image he could come up with was that of a giant octopus that had found a prey and refused to give up, even when it knew that the prey was bigger and would escape. He closed his eyes. 'Yes, Sara was the octopus and he was the prey about to escape, but even worse he was going to injure her in the process.' Gathering his courage he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Gently grabbing Sara's arms he pushed her away.

"Sara we need to talk."

And just as an octopus Sara did not know when a battle was lost, she wrapped herself more firmly around him. "No, we don't."

Still gentle but with more force he separated himself from her. Swinging his legs out of bed he sat on the edge of it. Having the courage to say what needed to be said was something different then the courage to look her in the eyes……so with his back toward her he once again spoke; "Yes, Sara we do…..what happened…"

"…Was nothing, Gil. A mistake. Really Gil I don't feel offended it just happened. Your still worried about Brass and this whole affair triggered your memories of last year….really I understand." Raising herself of the bed Sara plastered her breasts against Gil's back. "Really you shouldn't feel guilty." Laughing softly she pressed a kiss on his shoulder. "Well unless you want the to feel guilty about the fact that you made me an Grissom addict."

With an abrupt movement Grissom stood up, forcing Sara to release her hold on him, quickly grabbing his pants and slipping them on, he turned around and looked her in the eyes. It was difficult but he hardened his soul….he had to do this or he would hurt her even more and she did not deserve that. "We do need to talk Sara, because it did mean something. Sara it wasn't a slip of the tongue or because of old memories. Sara….I …I….." Suddenly Grissom lost the nerve to say his true feelings while looking in her eyes; instead he focused his gaze on his feet. "I'm sorry Sara. What happened tonight between us was a mistake. It should not have happed. I hope that you can forgive me and that we can continue to work together..if not…well if not I'm willing to leave." Not waiting for her reaction he grabbed the remaining items of his clothing and all but run from her apartment. Ignoring her shouts he got into his car and drove away. At the end of the road he had gathered enough courage to look in the review mirror. There on the middle of the road only wrapped in the sheet, they had occupied tonight stood Sara. Swallowing he focused his attention on the road again, he could collapse when he was back at his house, right now he couldn't think of Sara and the pain he had caused her. Feeling his eyes beginning to water he pulled his car into a parking spot. Taking a few deep breaths he forced himself to calm down and put his shirt back on. "Come on Gil ten more minutes and you can have your nervous breakdown." Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNING: SEX SCENE BELOW…..IF YOUR OFFENDED BY THIS STOP READING THIS STORY : NOW!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Warm breath on his_ _skin, a moist tongue tracing patterns on his chest…..he could not help it when a moan escaped him, eliciting a chuckle from his partner who sat on top of him. Letting his own arms wander over his lovers' body, exploring all the areas, which resulted in lovely gasps and blood rushing, moans. Quickly losing control he rolled them over, so he was the one on top. Grinning he grabbed a condom and some lube from the nightstand next to the bed. Fro a moment he looked into the eyes beneath him, exchanging a wordlessly conversation. Satisfied that there was no doubt or fear in the other ones eyes he quickly rolled the condom on and applied some lube on it before he eased himself down, and slowly began to insert his member in the hot passage, while keeping his eyes on his lovers face. Deciding Gil was to slow his lover wrapped her arms and legs around him, resulting in a deep moan from Grissom since he was now completely embedded in the moist heat of his partner. A whispered "move" made Gil aware that his partner was more then ready for the next part. Smiling he slowly pulled out before he slid back in. the pace he set was murderously slow, but he wanted…no //needed// to see the expressions change on the face beneath him. A face that was flushed with desire, eyes filled with love, unfortunately for him he felt his control slipping after few minutes. Increasing his speed, he gazed in Sara's eyes; saw the passion in her eyes. Closing his own eyes when he felt his release nearing, he threw his head back, 'God, he felt incredible and all this because of the one beneath him.'_

_Opening his eyes again he trusted even harder, locking his eyes on the emotions that played on the strong face beneath him, a small part of him wondered about that…he never associated Sara with a strong face. Ignoring the thought he lowered his head and kissed the warm strong mouth beneath his own. This kiss was different from the other ones, the intensity and love in this kiss was earth shattering, triggering his release. Wrenching his head back he yelled out the name of his hearts love…Nicky.."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END SEX SCENE……….YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES AGAIN ;)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom felt like he was going to shatter, shaking his head he parked his car relieved that he had managed to drive home without crashing into something. Opening his car door he made his way to his front door, only to realise that it wasn't his front door when his key didn't fit. Concentrating Grissom examined the details of the house…with dread he had to accept that during his mental wandering he had driven straight to his hearts desire….Nick. And before he could even ask himself what he was doing he rang the doorbell.

To say Nick had been surprised that Grissom had shown up in front of his door in the middle of the night was an understatement but he allowed him to enter and offered some coffee, which Grissom gladly accepted. Following Nick to the kitchen he cleared his throat…. "Ehhm actually before you make the coffee..I've got something I want to tell you. Will you listen to me before you make it….if.. if you decide that you don't want me in your house anymore then I can leave and…and.." trailing of Gil looked at Nick, pleading with his eyes with Nick to accept his stuttering explanation.

And just like that, Nick nodded. He did not ask, did not judge Grissom he simply accepted him. Sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs he began to talk: about the fact that he and Sara had gone home together, **had sex** together (Gil noticed with a strange feeling that he vaguely identified as hope, that Nick flinched at that)….and that Gil had called out a other name then Sara, a guy's name. A name of someone he only now realised that he loved And he wanted to ask Nick what he should do, since he discovered that Sara was just a substitute for the one he truly loved…Nick. With those words he stopped talking and looked at Nick. For a second there was absolutely no sound in the kitchen before Nick started to speak: passion evident in his eyes. "Really not the most romantic way to tell someone you love them, Gil. Hey I fucked some girl and realised I didn't love her but you." Ignoring Grissom flinch, he continued "But then again you never were very good with expressing your emotions…" Smiling slightly he added: "…and you only discovered that you loved me tonight, while I knew that I loved you from the moment that I first saw you sooo I won't hold it against you. Grinning at Grissom he held out his hand: so what would you say about a nice hot long shower for two, followed by a strong cup of coffee in bed?"

Thanking every god in the universe for the acceptance and love Nick gave him Grissom took his hand and together they walked out of the kitchen towards their future.

End…well what do you think? This was my very first story with sex in it soooo please give me your opinion.


End file.
